They say Opposites attract
by SoMa4evagurl
Summary: She was the girl that few knew, he was the guy everyone loved. He was the boy with the near perfect life, everything handed to him on a silver platter. She on the other hand had to work hard for little and her life was far from perfect. She was beat while he was living the dream. He was famous, she was a nobody. How is it two very different people will meet?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm a new writer on fanfiction! My name is Annie! This is my first story so please leave some helpful tips for my writing.

I do not own Soul Eater

They Say Opposites attract

Chapter 1

~3rd Person POV~

She was the girl that few knew, he was the guy everyone loved. He was the boy with the near perfect life, everything handed to him on a silver platter. She on the other hand had to work hard for little and her life was far from perfect. She was beat while he was living the dream. He was famous, she was a nobody. How is it two very different people will meet?

~Maka~

"MAKA ALBARN GET YOUR WHORE LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" I hear my mean, abusive Dad yell.

"Coming!" I yell as I throw on a hoodie and run down the stairs while slipping converse on my feet.

I quickly start to make some eggs and bacon for my Dad.

"Maka you have a fight after tonight at 7, better be home on time or else." My Dad threatens as I set his food down at the table.

"Yes sir." I say before grabbing my old skateboard and head to school.

I love going to school, feeling the breeze run through my hair as I zip pass pedestrians on side walks. The ride to school I love but I hate school and the ride back.

I take that back, I don't hate school I hate the people there. Like oh so famous Soul Eater, Teen Rock-Star. Him and his band, Sound Soul, all go to Shibusen. They aren't bad people but I hate how they act so cool and how their lives seem so perfect, but I could easily be wrong.

I plugged in my ear buds and started blasting some 'Hail to the King' By Avenged Seven Fold. Sadly today the skateboard ride to school went quicker than normal. Soon I was walking up the steps to the Prison they call school.

I was to busy listening to my music and worrying about the fight later that I didn't notice where I was going and I ran right into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I say rushing to pick up the stranger's stuff, but soon I realized it wasn't just any other kid in the hallway. Of all the people I had to run into it was Soul Eater.

"Here." I say quietly handing him his folder, textbook and planner.

"Thanks, let me help you up." He say holding his hand out to me. I quickly grab my stuff and take his hand and he helps me up.

"Thanks." I say before scurrying away to my locker. The entire way I heard a umber of whispers and rumors about me.

_"I heard she cuts."_

"_She ran into Soul Eater today, I feel so bad he had to touch her."_

_"She Should just kill herself!"_

"_Someone told me that she is anorexic and depressed."_

I turned up my music louder but all the comments ran through my head. And to let you all know I am not anorexic and I do not cut.

I got to my locker and I turned the dial so it hit the numbers, 23-29-24. My locker opened and about roughly 12 notes fell from my locker to the floor. I picked up each one and read them. They all said basically the same thing. Like, 'Go Kill yourself.' 'Nobody would care if you died.' I felt tears come to my eyes. I tried to blink them away but they started to fall and race down my cheeks. I heard laughter of other students, my knees started to feel weak.

I fell to the ground and burst into tears. The other students laughed at me and more and more joined in.

"_She's so pathetic."_

_"She should go kill herself!"_

I turned around to see a crowd of people starring, laughing or both at me. Within the crowd I saw Soul Eater and his group starring.

I quickly stood up and took the earplugs from my ears.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "You might not think that I have feelings but I do! I'm human too! All of you guys are sick monsters to think that this is funny!" I cried before running through the now silent crowd.

I ran up the stairs, tears rushing down my face, and I made my way to the balcony on the small 3rd floor to the school. Only a few study hall classrooms were up here and right now none were in use.

I put my hands on the ledge and lifted myself up. I was just about to jump when I heard,

"WAIT!"

And I was pulled back on to the concrete floor, hitting my head hard before blacking out.

* * *

Uh Cliffhanger I guess. This chapter is shorter than the others because it's the first chapter. Please review it would make my day :)

I do not own Soul Eater.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'They say opposites attract'

-Annie


	2. Chapter 2

OMG over 100 views with just one chapter!? That makes me soooo happy! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I honestly did not expect for people to like this story!

Soul's gang includes Kid, Patti, Liz, and Tsubaki, just clearin the up :) Black Star will come in later.

I do not own Soul Eater #sadface

They Say Opposites Attract

Chapter 2

~Maka~

I woke up, still on the balcony, and I noticed the sun was setting.

"Shit what time is it!?" I yell shooting straight up.

"Um 6:45pm, you were out for most of the day." A familiar voice says.

I turn to see it's Soul.

"Fuck Monkeys! I gotta go!" I yell standing up quickly, my vision was blurry and my head hurt but I ignored it as I tried to exit the balcony.

"Wait! You have a concussion probably, shouldn't you take it easy? I can drive you home if you want?"

"No I have to go!" I yell before running off, I ran as fast I could so he couldn't catch me.

Luckily I lived 2 blocks from the school so I ran straight to my house.

"Shit he must have already left." I curse to myself as I run upstairs to change.

I change into a black sports bra and into some black shorts before throwing my hair up into a pony-tail before throwing on some sneakers and running out of the house.

I made it to the old abandoned warehouse on the out skirts of Death City in roughly 20 minutes. When I reached the warehouse I was worn out and out of breathe.

"MAKA ALBARN YOU ARE 5 MINUTES LATE! WARM UP AND GET OUT THERE!" My father yells coming up to me and smacking me right across the face.

"Yes sir." I say before running, taking my shoes off and quickly stretching.

~3 hours later~

I have been in the ring for 3 hours now, I have won every match so far but I am hardly hanging on. I'm laying against the gate to the octagon close to unconsciousness.

"NOW TIME FOR THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE NIGHT! FROM THE BOY'S RING, BLACK STAR! FROM THE GIRL'S RING, MAKA ALBARN!" The announcer yelled. I saw a strong built boy with Blue hair enter the octagon, I'm screwed. If I lose this fight I lose all the money I have won for my Dad tonight.

I looked at Black Star and he looked back at me. He gave me a small, sad smile.

He walked up to me and helps me up.

"Thanks." I say, groaning in pain, my body ached.

"I'll let you win, I know White Star will beat me for it but I've heard of what your dad does to you from other boys. You don't deserve this." He whispers.

"I can't let you do that, I've heard White Star is really cruel to you, I'll let you win."

"No."

"1...2...3! GO!"

I look at him and he look's at me and mouths, 'I'll be fine.'

I swing at him and hit him square in the jaw and mouth 'Sorry.' I kick him a few times and he doesn't even fight back. I grab his head and slam it against my knee and he falls back, unconscious.

"Thank you." I whisper as the announcer announces me as the winner.

Suddenly White Stars throws open the door to the octagon and storm up to Black Star and lifts him up by his Blue hair. Black Star slowly opens his eyes and he flinches when he see's his Dad's hand just about to punch him in the face.

"STOP!" I yell without thinking.

My feet start to move on their own and suddenly I am swing my fist at White Star's face.

"MAKA ALBARN!" I hear my Dad yell but I continue to fight White Star.

I grab the man's snowy white hair and I start to slam his head against the concrete floor of the octagon.

"This is for treating Black Star like shit!"

"This is for putting him through this!"

"This is for being an ass-hole!"

Suddenly he stops fighting back and is now unconscious. I look behind me to see my father, he pulls his fist back to hit me but a metal trash can lid hits his head and he falls unconscious.

"Let's get outta here!" Black Star yells before grabbing my hand. We bolt out of the abandoned warehouse, a good 12 men are following us, trying to catch us.

We're crossing the street and a car comes flying around the corner,

"BLACK STAR WATCH OUT!" I yell him as I push him out of the path of the speeding car.

Suddenly the world goes black.

~Soul~

I woke up at 1am in the morning to the sound of someone knocking on my penthouse door.

"Black Star?" I ask looking at my beaten friend with a bloody girl on his back.

"What happened?" I ask stepping aside so that he could enter.

"Can you call Tsubaki and your manger, Stein. I'll explain later." He says switching the girl from his back to his arms.

"Okay, you can use the house phone to call Tsu, I'll call Stein." I say running up stairs to get my phone.

"Stein get over here as fast as you can." I say when he answers and he replies,

"I'll be right there, what happened?"

"My friend Black Star and this girl must have gotten beat up and they are both hurt really bad."

"I'm on my way!"

I hang up and head back down stairs. Black Stat has set the small girl on a sheet on the coffee table.

"Where is she?" Stein asks as he hastily enters my home.

"Over here!" I call from the living room and he rushes over.

"You guys need to leave, Black Star hear is some wound cleaning alcohol clean your wounds and wrap them. Soul head to bed, I can take care of this stuff.

"Okay." Black Star says accepting the bandages and cleaning stuff.

"Fine." I grumble and exit the room and head up stairs to my own.

~Maka~

'Where am I' I think as soon as I sit up in a very comfortable bed.

"My side hurtssssss." I complain to myself, or so I thought.

"Do you want some ice?"

"AH!" I screamed turning around to see Soul Eater.

"Oh my shinigami why in the world am I here?"

"Black Star brought you, you were pretty beat up."

"Black Star was too." I mumble falling back into the bed.

"Black Star told me what happened, I know everything."

I froze.

"Hey, breakfast is ready, my and Black Star made it." Tsubaki said. I knew it was her because she was in Soul's band and very popular at school.

"Okay be down in a sec." Soul replied. "So you have a few cracked ribs and your ankle is broken, if you haven't noticed you have a boot on your leg. You can walk without crutches."

"Okay, what happened?"

"You and Star were running across the street and you pushed him out of the way and got hit by a car, the car drove off after hitting you."

"HURRY UP!" We hear from down stairs.

"Let's go."

* * *

Ending it here sorry. Also sorry this sucks.

I do not own Soul Eater.

~Annie is out!~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sooooo sorry for the long wait I have been very busy!

I do not own Soul Eater! ;_;

They Say Opposites Attract

Maka's POV

I sat at the kitchen table, starring at my food blankly, thinking about everything that's happened.

A. Black Star and I stood up to our Dad's.

B. I got hit my a car

C. I am at Soul Eater's penthouse

D. He carried me down the stairs and I am pretty sure I was blushing like an idiot.

"Aren't you hungry Maka?" Tsubaki asks, looking at me concerned.

I had only had a few bites and I have been starring at the rest of my food for who knows how long.

"Oh, uh no. I think I should just get my things and go, my Dad is probably looking for me." I say trying to get up from my spot at the table.

Keyword, trying.

I was lightly pushed back into my chair.

"You can't go back there!" Black Star yells.

"Your father hurts you, why would you consider going back? What if he killed you?" Soul follows up.

"Maybe that's what I want." I mutter quietly to myself, I felt my eyes start to water.

"What was that?" Black Star asks.

"MAYBE THAT'S WHAT I WANT!" I yell, tears now flowed freely down my face.

"Maka," Soul said softly, catching my eye with his concerned crimson gaze, "Don't ever say that no one would care if you died. Those jerks at school who were bullying you? Well, let's just say they weren't acting very cool at all, so Liz and Patty punished them."

He gave me a smirk, but it was full of concern.

"B-but why?" I sobbed hugging myself. "Why do you care? Every day I go out there and fight for my life! Every god damn day and you never even looked at me before today! So why do you care now?!"

"Maka," I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, and I looked up in surprise, finding Tsubaki looking a me with a mixture of rage, sadness, and a warmth that gave me a tight feeling in my chest. "We didn't know. If we had, we surely would have done something to stop this! For a father to treat his child like a punching bag?! I would never ever sit around, knowing someone innocent is being abused like that!" By the end of her speech she had tears in her eyes.

"Tsubaki is right ya know." Soul said casually. "Not to mention that the entire reason our band, Sound Soul, was formed in order to give people like you, who feel unimportant, a chance to shine, and a chance to be cared for. Now tell me, would you want to consider being in our band? Baki and I discussed it last night and we want you and Black Star to join us." He smiled hopefully and I sniffled, then wiped the tears off of my cheek.

"Ya, Maka, it will be a lot better than fighting at least! And I will be there to help you and protect you in case anything happens!" I looked at him blankly for a moment.

"I owe you for stopping my dad last night. I would have never have had the courage to stop him myself." Black Star said, he gave me a small smile.

"Oh," We blushed at each other for a minute. "Well, you kinda paid me back when you threw a trash can lid at my dad last night." He grinned widely at that.

"Well then, think of it as a godly favor from the one and only star, Black Star!" He struck a manly pose, flexing his muscles. And for the first time that morning, I laughed. Maybe, just maybe today would turn out alright. Anyways I already agreed, YOUR GOD CAN RAP AND PLAY THE DRUM!"

"I..I can't do anything, my mother was a singer and I use to take singing lessons but I probably can't sing to save my life." I answer.

"Sing something." They all say.

(Miss Invisible by Marie Digby, all rights go to her)

"There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles  
There is something just hiding  
And she cant find a way to relate"

I look at them, I start to feel awkward and embarrassed.

"I know I probably sound awf_"

"You are amazing!" Tsubaki says running up to me and crushing me with a hug.

"Ow..um Tsubaki can you please...let go." I wince and Tsubaki steps back giving my an apologetic smile.

"Are you in?" Soul asks.

"Ya, I'm in." I say and I do something I haven't done in a long time.

I smiled.

"You guys were suppose to meet us at the Mall at 10:00, it's now 10:30!" I female voice says as she barges into the apartment.

It's Liz, with Patti and Kid following close behind.

"Guys, Black Star and Maka are now the newest members or Sound Soul!" Tsubaki squeals. 2 more high pitched squeal follow behind and clapping is heard.

I was attacked with hugs, which really hurt my ribs and I could hradly breathe but by the time they all stepped away I had tears in my eyes, it had been so long since someone has hugged me.

"You guys can perform at our next concert! It's in 2 weeks here in death city! It's at the teen age club Beatzzz." Death The Kid says.

"Really? So soon?" I ask nervously.

"Of course, want to show our newest members to our fans." Soul says, flashing a cool guy smirk.

"So Maka are you going to be staying with Soul?" Patti asks.

"Uh I don't know, I am?" I ask looking over at Soul.

"Yes you are, I'm not letting you ever go back to your Dad." Soul answers. I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks.

"What about your stuff?" Tsubaki asks.

"I only had a few items of clothing and my skateboard. At my house the only thing in my room was my bed. I guess I really don't have anything."

"Perfect, we were going to go shopping anyways today! Let's go!" Liz squeals.

"I don't have any money, and I am not letting you buy anything for me."

"To bad, let's go!" Patti yells dragging me out to...a limo!?

"It's Kid's limo." Liz says smirking, it's as if she read my mind.

"Guys be careful with Maka, remember she's hurt." Soul says jogging up next to me.

"Come on let's go!"

~Time Skip to after shopping trip back at Soul's Place~

Soul and I carried in many shopping bags. I got some things from Hollister, forever21, rue21, PINK and deb's(I do not own those stores). Also we bought some decorations for the guestroom which was now mine.

We got some colorful throw pillows and a blanket for my bed. We also got some colorful flower was hangs and a mirror which Soul helped me set up.

"Thanks so much, I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"You don't have to." He says flashing me a cool dude smirk.

"Get to sleep Tiny." He says giving me a quick hug before exiting the room.

My heart was beating fast, was I blushing? I shook it off and quickly changed into some plain black, fluffy Pj pants and a red and white stripped tank top before flopping down on my new bed. The second my head hit the pillow I fell asleep with thought in my mind,

'Looks like I have a place I can finally call home.'

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait

-Annie


	4. Chapter 4

Big thanks to MakaAlbarnEaterEvans, she reviewed some very helpful suggestions to help my writing. That means I did change chapter 3 so go back and reread that. Hopefully my writing is better!

I do not own Soul Eater

They Say opposites Attract

Chapter 3

~Monday~

"Knock Knock." Someone said as they knocked on my door.

"Come in." I mumble sleepily as I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head, I really did not want to get out of my warm bed.

"Come on sleeping beauty, Kid is picking us up in 1 hour and you need to get ready for school." Soul says sitting on the edge of my bed and poking me in the side.

"Shit!" I curse as I throw the covers off of me.

The second my feet hit the floor and the warmth from my bed is gone I instantly want to crawl back into bed and sleep for the rest of the day. I fall back on my bed and throw my blankets back over me. "Wake me up tomorrow."

"No, get up Tiny. I will drag you out of that bed if I have to."

"NOOOOOO!" I groan.

"That's it."

In a split second I feel Soul grab my ankle, I am pulled out of my bed and thrown over his shoulder. I can't really tell where he is taking me because I am upside down but I can figure out that he has taken me into the bathroom when the shower is turned on.

"Take a shower, I'll make breakfast." Soul says as he sets me gently on the bathroom counter before leaving.

"I'm soooo tired." I whine to no one.

Once the shower heated up I stepped in and quickly washed my hair and shaved my legs. I turn off the shower and quickly dry my body before throwing on a nude sports bra and a thong that Liz made me get so I wouldn't have pani line when I wore yoga pants or dresses. I started to towel dry my hair so it wasn't soaking wet before squirting moose into my hand and scrutching my hair, making it wavy.

Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki spent almost all day teaching me how to do make-up and hair, let's just say it was a very long day.

I put on a thin line of black eyeliner before putting on a little bit of mascara.

"MAKA, BREAKFAST IS READY!" I hear Soul call. I throw on some pj shorts and a tank top before running down stairs.

"Mmm smells delicious, thanks for making breakfast." I compliment as I slide into my chair at the table.

"You're welcome."

I remember the day after the big shopping trip I woke up and made Soul breakfast like I would have for my Father.

_I walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, trying not to wake up Soul. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the Pantry before deciding to make dinosaur shaped pancakes._

_3 hours later at 9AM I was finished and I put everything on a tray and walked it up to Soul's room. After knocking on his door lightly and hearing a 'come in.' I opened the door to his room and set the tray on his bed._

_The second I said "I made you breakfast" Soul's eyes flew open and he sat up._

_"You didn't have to make me breakfast." Soul uttered, his eyes wide. I could see a bit of drool coming from his mouth._

_"I wanted to thank you for everything. I know it's just dinosaur shaped pan_"_

_I was cut off by Soul, "Just dinosaur shaped pancakes? I haven't had these in ages and you even gave them M&M eyes, they are almost to adorable to eat!"_

_I was totally caught off guard by how he was reacting to the dino shaped pancakes, suddenly I started laughing._

_"What's so funny."_

_I couldn't stop laughing, soon enough I had fallen back onto the floor and I was crying because I was laughing so much._

_"Your reaction is hilarious, and you're drooling!" I laugh as I wipe my eyes._

_"Did you make yourself any?" He asks._

_"Oh no, I guess I forgot. Guess it's habit for me to make breakfast for someone who isn't me." I sigh, laughing a little._

_Soul handed me one of the pancakes and said "Eat, I'm not gonna let you starve. Plus there is plenty to eat."_

_"Thanks."_

I was still unfamiliar with eating breakfast but it was something I could get use to. Soul had cooked scrambled eggs with garden salsa in them and also had made some bacon.

I quickly ate because I still had to get dressed and finish doing my hair.

"Thanks again Soul." I call as I head back upstairs to my room.

I changed into a light blue dress that had tiny white polka-dots scattered all over it with small palm trees on it as well. It was a tank top styled dress and went about mid thigh. Even though it wasn't to short I still felt very exposed so I wore sheer black tights under. I slid on some black flats that had bows on the heel before putting on a light, black cardigan.

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom, very satisfied with the way I looked. The one thing that I felt was missing was my pigtails, something Liz banned me to wear ever again.

"She never said I couldn't do french braid pigtails." I say to myself before french braiding my hair as if I were doing 2 french braids, but I stopped at my neck and put my hair into pigtails after that.

"You look cute." Soul compliments as I walk down the stairs to the foyer.

"Thanks." I respond, blushing.

_Honk Honk_

"That must be Kid and the others."

"Ya, be right there, I have to grab my bag."

I run to the mudroom and grab my skateboard and tan, over the shoulder, bag.

As soon as I got in the limo I got a strong whiff of perfume and cologne mixed.

"Omg Maka you look so gorgeous!" Liz squeals.

"Thanks Liz." I reply.

"Remember, about 2 blocks away from school we are going to let you and Black Star out of the limo and you guys are gonna skate board the rest of the way to school. We don't want everyone at school to get suspicious. We want our new band members to be a secret until the concert." Kid explains.

"Got it."

Just like Kid explain Black Star and I got out of the limo 2 blocks away from the school and we skated the rest of the way. At school we can't hang around the Sound Soul gang because we have to keep us being the 2 newest band members a secret. Only Black Star and I can hang around each other.

"Lookin good Pigtails."

"You to Star."

They had also gotten Black Star new clothes and stuff, he will be living with Tsubaki at her apartment. Black Star was wearing a navy blue, casual, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and dark jeans, on his head he wore a dark grey beanie.

"Your God always has to look good!" He says flashing me a grin.

We walked up the steps to school together and I had already heard so many whispers about us from other students.

_"Is that Maka Albarn and Black Star?"_

_"Damn Albarn looks hot."_

_"I heard Soul Evans saved her from committing suicide on Friday" _

I really hope the rest of the day isn't like this.

* * *

That's chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed.

-Annie


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my glob 22 reviews and only 4 chapters!? You know how amazing that is? I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! HUGS FOR EVERYONE! -(00-)

I do not own Soul Eater ;w; or _A Fault in our Stars or Miss __Invisible_

They say Opposites Attract 

Chapter 5

Maka's POV

I was so happy by the time lunch rolled around. All day I heard bits and pieces of other students conversations about me and I couldn't wait to escape to the library and read.

During passing period I headed to my locker to grab a book I needed to return and when I reached my locker Black Star was leaning against it, waiting for me.

"Hey Star."

"Hey Maks, get your lunch and let's head to the lunch room."

"Oh no thanks, I need to return this book to the library and I think I'll go read."

I was just about to head off to the library when Black Star grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Oh no missy, Soul packed you lunch and he expects you to eat it, in the cafeteria."

"Really? I can just munch on it as I hide behind a book shelf and read. I have heard people talking about me all day I really need so piece and quiet."

"Fine, but tomorrow your going to the lunch room."

"Fine." I agree.

I throw my book and lunch into my bag and head to the school's large library.

I open the large wooden doors to the 2 story library. There is a 2nd story entrance on the 2nd floor of the school and there is a 1st floor entrance.

"Hi Ms. Marie." I greet the librarian as I pass the front desk and put my book in the book drop off.

"Hi Ms. Maka, finished that book already?"

"Yep, it was a really good book." I respond.

"I haven't read it yet, guess I'll have to check it out."

I wave her goodbye as I head for the stairs to the upstairs part of the library. The book shelves were huge and went all the way up to the ceiling on the 2nd floor. Each book shelf had a ladder so you could reach the books on the top shelf, over the years I have gotten very talented at being able to carry books and go up and down on the ladders.

I knew exactly what book I was getting, _A Fault in Our Stars_. Ms. Marie suggested to me and I've heard a lot a good things about the book, I was dying to read it.

The library had 6 copies of it because it was such a popular book, luckily one was left for me to grab before I headed off to my little hiding spot.

My hiding spot was a little place between the wall and one of the bookshelf. The book shelf was packed with books so no one could see me hiding behind it. I even had brought a pillow up here when I was a freshman and it's still here.

I plopped down on the pillow and took a bite of my sandwich before I started reading.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Shit." I quietly cursed to myself. Lunch was already over!? I had only taken one bite of my sandwich!

I stuffed my lunch into my bag and quickly headed down to the desk to check it out.

"Thanks Ms. Marie!" I say quietly as I head out of the library.

~Time Skip to after school~

We were all heading to Gallow's Manor after school to have band practice. Black Star knew the way there so he led me as we skate boarded to Kid's place. We walked up the front steps together and when we reached the top Black Star just waltzed on in.

"Black Star it's rude not to knock! You can't just let yourself in someone else's h_"

Black Star cuts me off, "It's fine, chill Maka. Remember I was their friend before being in their band I have done this plenty of times before."

"What have I told you about knocking!?" Liz yells.

I just snicker.

"Let's get this party started!" Patti exclaimed, jumping off the landing.

"Oh my glob, Patti don't ever do that again." Liz scolds, her hand over her heart. Liz must really care for her sister.

"Come on Maka, we'll show you the studio." Soul says as he takes my hand and leads my down stairs to the basement.

"Oh my glob, this place is soooo amazing!" I say as I enter the cozy studio.

There are couches and bean bags, everywhere! A bar with a variety or sodas and snacks on it with a fridge behind the bar. In the back left corner of the studio is a chair hung from the ceiling that is right next to the door to the sound booth.

"I know right, want something to drink?" Kid asks, heading towards the bar.

"Sure."

A minute later Kid tosses Soul and I cream sodas.

"Okay, we haven't heard you sing Maka so you have to sing for us." Liz tells me as she sits next to me on a bean bag.

"Um okay." I answer nervously.

Tsubaki handed me a few sheets of paper, I noticed they were the lyrics to the song I sang her and Soul.

(Miss Invisible by Marie Digby)

There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles  
There is something just hiding  
And she cant find a way to relate  
She just goes unnoticed  
As the crowd passes by  
And she'll pretend to be busy  
When inside she just wants to cry  
She'll say...

I feel a blush rise to my cheeks as everyone stares as I continue to sing.

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name

The beginning, in the first weeks of class  
She did everything to try and fit in  
But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface  
And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs  
And the more that they joked  
And the more that they screamed  
She retreated to where she is now  
And she'll sing...

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name

And one day just the same as the last  
Just the days been in counting the time  
Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...

"OMG MAKA YOU ARE AMAZING!" Liz and Patti scream as they come over to me and tackle me with hugs.

"Guys careful, Maka's ribs are still healing." Soul tell the 2 Thompsons and they step back.

"Sorry." Liz apologizes.

"Let's give our newest band members a little concert." Kid suggests and him and Soul fist bump.

Everyone get's to their places. Soul at the mic, Kid at the keyboard, Tsubaki on drums, Liz on the base and Patti has a guitar.

"1..2..3..4"

(If not Now When by Incubus '_' Soul holding the note)

I have waited  
Dined on ashes  
Swung from chandeliers and climbed Everest_  
And none of it's got me close to this_

I've waited all my life  
If not now, when will I?

We've been good  
Even a blast, but  
Don't you feel like something's missing here_?  
Don't you dare_

I've waited all my life  
If not now, when will I?  
Stand up and face the bright light  
Don't hide your eyes  
It's time_

No umbrellas  
No sunglasses  
Hailing Hallelujah everyday_

I've waited all my life  
If not now, when will I?  
Stand up and face the bright light  
Don't hide your eyes  
It's time_

"You guys are so incredible!" I cheer standing up and clapping.

"What if we made this a duet between Soul and Maka?" Tsubaki wonders.

"Perfect!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I forgot to mention this but Maka still has the boot on her leg because she got hurt remember?

-Annie


	6. Chapter 6

Whazzzz up ma peeps!?

THANKS FOR THE 1,000+ views.

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

They say Opposites Attract

Chapter 6

Maka's POV

~1 week till concert~

"Okay guys, I need your exact measurements so I know what sizes to buy when I buy our outfits!" Liz announces to the band.

We were all back at the Studio and we had just wrapped up 2 hours of practicing for the concert next week, let's just say I am nervous as hell.

"Liz you got our measurements last time you bought new outfits, don't you still have them?" Tsubaki asked.

"A. I lost them and B. We probably have all grown since them, height, weight boob size etc." She responds.

"Haha you said boob." Patti snickers like a 10 year old.

"Everyone strip!" Liz commands and I look at her as if she has suddenly grown 3 heads.

"Strip?"

"Not completely, just down to your underwear."

"No! Is this normal for you guys?" I asked looking around at everyone else.

"Ya, at concerts typically we have a connected dressing room where the changing part is separate but the mirror/sink part is connected and we off have to run back and forth so we typically see each other in our underwear all the time."

"And the boys spy on is changing all the time." Tsubaki adds.

"You guys know we do that?" Soul asks.

"Yep, so strip." Liz answers Soul.

Liz is already in her bra and underwear and the boys are in their boxers. Patti still has her shirt on and so does Tsubaki.

"No, I am not changing into those 3 get out!" I yell pointing at the boys.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"That is not a good answer."

"You guys don't understand!" I exclaim on the verge of tears.

"Don't understand what?" They all ask in unison.

"I don't want to tell you guys! It's embarrassing and I am ashamed of it." I mutter.

"Then how can we understand if you don't tell us?"

Flashes of memories of my father raping me went through my brain, I started crying uncontrollably. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Soul. I quickly stepped away from him and smacked his hand away from me. Even though I knew it wasn't my father I could still see him and it was scaring me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I sob.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I looked to the side expecting it to be Soul but it wasn't, it was Tsubaki.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks softly. I shake my head in response. "I think we should do this tomorrow and tomorrow the boys can get measurements done separately, everyone get dressed."

Once everyone was dressed we all sat on bean bags or couches in an awkward silence.

"I'm really sorry Maka." Liz apologizes, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"It's okay."

"Remember we are always here if you need to talk."

I felt really bad, they wanted to help but I was basically rejecting their help. I wanted to tell them so bad..."I was raped." It came out like word vomit.

They all looked at me, shocked.

"By your Dad?" Tsubaki asks. I nodded in response.

"I'm glad I hit that fucker with a metal trash can lid." Black star says, cracking his knuckles.

"I know understand why you don't want to change in front of the boys, I'm really really sorry Maka." Liz apologizes again.

Everyone came over we all grouped hug.

"Maka this is your new start and we're gonna make it rock." Soul says, flashing me a shark tooth grin.

~That Night~

I was lying in my bed reading a new book I got from the library, I finished _A Fault in our Stars_ already, it made me cry.

"Maka lights out, we have costume fittings tomorrow, Liz got the outfits on rush shipping so they should be here tomorrow and we're running through all the songs for the concert."

"Okay Soul." I sigh, setting my book on the bed side table.

"Night Tiny." And with that Soul flicks off the lights before shutting the door behind him.

"Night Soul." I whisper.

* * *

Wow that was short, sorry guys. I am gonna try to update every 1-2 days.

-Annie


End file.
